Lunar Wolf
by yin-yang werewolf
Summary: A little AU. Lunar wolves, those who were born on blue moons, wolves who guide those worthy to paradise. They are rare and only bond with those who were family or worthy to gain entry to paradise. Kiba is a lunar wolf, who was taken in by nobles at a very young age. Something inside him is telling him its time to move, to get out. Yaoi later follows story please read.


**Lunar Wolf**

AN: I don't own wolf's rain; I make now money from it. I wrote this because I wanted to try to. My other stories have me blocked and I can't figure where to go. Or I'm waiting till the new season starts. It will be yaoi later on but you don't have to worry about it right now. I am not making it into a big love story it will follow the story a good ways, but with little changes. I hope you enjoy it.

The white wolf looked up at the moon, something calling him. The cub walked over to the edge of the cliff about to take the last-"Kiba! Run!" the young wolf jerked up and looked around in horror as his home was ravaged by fire. Kiba looked around and through the smoke saw his parents and siblings. The white one took off toward them as more and more smoke and bangs- which he would later come to know as guns- filled his once peaceful home. Kiba just got to his family when an unfamiliar scent hit his nose. The cub stop, along with the rest of the pack, as a strange thing came floated down out of the sky, a light bright but not the sun came from the thing, and creatures that walked on two paws came out of it. The first out where holding long objects in two paws not on the ground, and the last walked like the alpha, though he didn't look big or strong.

"Did you make sure none took off?" "Yes sir. All of the wolves are here."

The alpha looked around the young wolf's home, staring at a pack mate before moving on to another. Eyes of the creature stop at Kiba, and the wolf hunched down and whimpered.

The noble smiled; here it was the creature that they were looking for. The human walked to the pure white wolf and griped him by the neck. "I got what I wanted, take care of the filth."

"NO! Kiba!" "Mom, dad!" Growling and gunfire broke out behind the two as the human carried the wolf into the ship. Kiba looked over the shoulder of the stranger who was taking him from his family, and watch as friend and family fall to the ground, soaking the dirt in wolves' blood. The cub whimpered again, and the human brought him to its face. "Now, now. Now need to be sad, you are going to be well taking care of my little lunar wolf."

**15 years later**

A young man looked out the window of the ship, staring off into places unknown. His blue eyes locked onto a dome in the middle of nowhere. Freeze City, that was where they were taking him. His lips pulled into a snarl, fifteen years and still the thought of the elders filled him with such hatred it was unbelievable. "My dear lunar, come here. I want you to meet someone." The boy didn't move still staring out the window. "Kiba! Don't be stubborn. Come here."

The brown hair human moved away from the window, turning into a pure white, almost moon color, wolf. Kiba walked to the human woman, and here company. Nobody seemed to notice the image of the wolf as they were taking in the beauty of the boy dressed in the finest of cloths. The wolf stood still, having gotten the knowledge that he was to be picked over like the perfect meet in front of his "Parents" friends.

"Kiba, are you excited about going to Freeze City?" The boy jumped, and looked up at the human stranger. "You keep looking over at the dome." Kiba frowned to himself; he didn't even notice turning his head back toward the window that gave the best view of the city. His "mother" looked at him, and he smiled at the human. "I guess I am."

Tsume looked at the young human in front of him, _are you kidding me?_ The kid didn't look to be out of his cub hood. The leader turned to the man who brought the kid here. "Sedo, are you sure about this kid?" The dark hair man nodded. "Yeah, he will work. I'm sure of it." Tsume looked over the edge of his sun glasses at the kid. "What is your name?" The boy looked up at him "G-g-g-Gehl." The grey wolf curled his lips up, the cub fucking stutters. "You don't work you don't eat. Pull your weight or get out of here. We'll see if you will work tonight." The kid nodded, and took off with Sedo. The wolf looked up at the dome, and outside. Something was coming, he didn't know what, but it was big.

Toboe looked up at Grandma; she was such a kind human. The young wolf curled up at her feet just to be close to her. Something was telling him, that the two of them were going to be separated. The old woman reached down and petted his head. He was going to miss her but he was going to be going someplace wonderful. _Maybe we'll meet there._ And that was the last thought before the young wolf fell asleep.

Hige looked up from his food, nose twitching. He came to this place because of a flower, but it wasn't anything good. Now a new scent was coming, a scent that should be in this city soon. The tan wolf got up and walked around the city, trying to figure out where the scent would be at when it arrived. Hopeful it would prove to be a lead then the flower maiden.

It was night, the humans all asleep. The ship was almost over the dome. Kiba walked out of his room, and very carefully padded down the hall toward the windows. The young wolf looked over the landscape, wishing to run and play in the snow. He smiled remembering when it snow in the mountains.

_"Kiba, don't go too far away." An arctic wolf yelled to his younger brother. The young wolf nodded and kept rolling around in the snow, putting his snout down into it and pulling it up fast making snow flecks coming up with it. He looked up and saw his siblings rough playing watching as the white fur look dirty compared to the snow. Kiba curled up in the snow, never noticing how he dispersed from the view of his elder brother. _

The sound of a train broke Kiba from his memoires, and he looked down. Seeing the train heading from the dome, and the wolf watch as jeeps moved away from the train, speeding toward the city. Something inside told him to move and move now. The ship was just over the entrance for vehicles if he moved now he could get out of this ship and into the city. The white wolf followed the voice, it being the only thing to remind him that he was a wolf and not a pet for the nobles.

Alarms rang out through the ship, waking every human up, the guards, and the human "parents" ran toward the ramp, they were too late and watch as a moon white wolf jump from the ship into the snow below. The lunar wolf lay there in the snow wondering _what is this yearning in me? _The wolf limped into the city and moved toward a tree growing in stone believing that he would rest there and in the morning move about the city to see what was so important here.

Tsume walked toward where the group would meet to plan things out. He was a little off from last night, first that noble ship, he just got a strange feeling form it, and then that fucking black dog, she know what he was, could see his true form, this town was the perfect place to repent for his sins. He looked up and saw his gang all looking at the tree.

"What is it?" Two of the newer members were sitting in front of the tree "It's a dog, but I don't think it's going to make it." Tsume sighed and walked up to get a better view, and felt the air leave him. In his whole life he'd never seen such a white wolf. It was a different breed from the arctic wolves and just regular white wolves. "That is not a wolf." The gang looked at him "Drag him out of there." The two looked at each and reach for the wolf.

Golden eyes shot open and the wolf moved fast grapping one by his hand and pushing him away hard enough to break the boy's spine killing him. The other fired his arrows at the wolf, who just dodge and went for the throat, everything in those few seconds told Tsume that the wolf was acting off instinct. Once the boy was dead, the wolf removed its teeth from his throat, eyes locked on Gehl. Tsume moved without thinking, he had grown fond of Gehl, and didn't want him killed but some stupid wolf. He pushed the kid away and moved in front of the wolf.

They just stared at each other before Tsume moved away, taunting the other to follow, and the white chased after the grey. Tsume moved them to a roof top where they could talk, and so he could beat some sense into the young wolf. "That was quite a stunt you pulled." "I was only defending myself." The wolf's voice was young, like it just got of cup hood and was into adolescence. "I don't know what mountain you came done from, but there are rules in the city?"

Kiba growled at the older wolf in front of him, he know of the rules, it was just those humans found him before he could change and right now he wanted to show the older wolf he was not a push over. It was also the first time he meet another wolf, outside of his cup hood, and never one as grey as the one in front of him. He didn't know why but he started going on and on about wolf pride, and how the older one could just throw it away.

The fight was fun, he never got the play fight with his family, and the way the older wolf fought he was very knowledgeable about how to fight other wolves. It went in Kiba's favor when one of the humans showed up to help the wolf. Kiba took off, going to find a place to turn into his human form. It didn't work out because the next second a black dog appeared and with her a human who shot him. Kiba was out before he hit the ground.

Hige frowned as he smiled the scent and blood of wolves. He followed it, and come to the place where they kept the criminals. He moved through the place unnoticed till he got to where the scent of blood was the strongest. Inside the room was the purest with wolf he ever saw. He walked over to the cage and sit down in front of it. "Are you alive?" Golden eyes open and watch the timber wolf. "Never seen anyone caught look you." The wolf moved and lifted his head. "Just resting, that gunshot took a lot out of me."

Hige frowned the wolf in front kind of smelled like a noble. "Someone is coming you want to get out of here." The white wolf moved his jaw and grasped the bars and pulled it so he could get out and within a second Hige was looking at a young boy with brown hair and blue eyes. "Lead the way." Hige showed the young wolf out and his nose twitch as the lunar flower scent of the Flower maiden came to them, he looked back to see if the scent was appeasing to the new wolf as it was to him, but saw the white wolfs nose pulled up, like it was the most disgusting thing he ever smelt.

The wolf moved in front of him, trying to get away from the scent, and in doing so Hige caught the white one's scent. Lunar, not flowers but like he smelled the moon itself. _Who are you?_


End file.
